It stared with a note
by Cherry Blossom Girl13
Summary: She was bored she wrote a note. she left in in her desk and someone found it. now their righting her back. Sakrua hasn't had a friend before. She's happy. They tell eachother their secrets. They feel like they know but what about when they meet? highfic
1. Being bord

It started with a note

This is a little IOU to sasukeloves. This story idea is hers. I read it from her story Notes in a desk. I recommend the story it was a little interesting.

**A/N: This is something new I wished to try and once again I came with the idea from reading Notes on a desk. Please enjoy!**

Sakura got up every morning and got ready for school. She had a large school at that. Sakura was really pretty with her waist length pink hair and shining green eyes but the thing is she is a vary nervous person. She is vary sweet and cares. When Sakura was done getting dressed she grabbed all the things she needed and left for school. She walks to school everyday. Alone.

She walked into the school and sat down in her 1st period class, seat. People were being loud and hysterical most kids at this school like to show off. But not Sakura she would prefer to not be seen. She's a junior and she's a little of a geek. She's vary pretty but really smart. It gets annoying sometimes.

Sakura was getting really bored of just sitting there so she pulled out a piece of paper and wrote on it.

_Dear Anyone who sees this,_

_I'm so bored so I just decided to write this. It means nothing. You can just through it away if you'd like. I really don't care I'm just doing this out of boredom. If you do decide to write me back (which I doubt) Can I ask some questions? How are you? What grade are you in? What's your favorite color? How about food? Well I'll just have to see if your real or not._

_From a very bored student._

Sakura read over it a few times before she stuck it into the desk. Sakura wondered if anyone would write back. She would have to check again tomorrow. Sakura went through the rest of the day wondering if anyone saw her note.

It took Sakura forever to fall asleep that night. She was so curious but she didn't want to get her hopes up though. What if someone through it away? Sakura wasn't sure. Finally by some miracle she fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Sakura woke up and got ready and was off to school in a hurry. She was so curious to find out about her note. When Sakura got to the school she went tp her desk and opened it to reveal...

Her note from the day before. Her heart sank. Then she saw something on the back of her note she flipped it over and was surprised. Someone had written her back! She started to read over the words that were in perfect handwriting.

_Dear bored student,_

_Being bored will make you want to do something. You showed a perfect example by writing. Of I'll write you back. You can ask away. I'm pretty bored too so I searched through this desk and found this. See we're not too different. I'm fine, thank you. I am 17 years old. I'm a senior. My favorite color is most likely red. I don't really have a favorite food. Right now I guess Pizza is ok. How about you? Can you tall me all your answers for your questions? Maybe you'll write me back._

_From a curious senior._

Sakura was so happy she grabbed out a new piece of paper and began writing to her new friend.

**A/N: How was it? Please rate and review! Have a good day!**


	2. To be happy and curious

It started with a note

This is a little IOU to sasukeloves. This story idea is hers. I read it from her story Notes in a desk. I recommend the story it was a little interesting.

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update! I have a concert to go to! Also it's good to see you IRULETHEWORLD! I hope you could get a chance to look at the Sequal to Crimson Blossom! I expect a full report! LOL just kidding!**

_Dear Curious Senior,_

_That's cool! Say Hey thank you for writing me back. Well I'm also doing fine, thank you. I am Junior. My favorite color is... well both green and pink. I just can't pick from them! Sorry if I seem abscesses! I agree with you; Pizza sounds good right now. I think that's what is for lunch, maybe? Well anyway. So what class period did you have this? I'm writing this in advisory. So do you have any brothers or sisters? Oh! Sorry, I'm a girl, you? I'm an only child. Also do you think we may have a class with each other? Well talk to you later!_

_Yours truly,_

_Happy Junior _

Sakura read over her work a few times and placed it in the same place she did before. She had butterflies in her belly. Who could this person be? She wondered if they would stop talking to her if they found out she was a grade below them. Sakura began to daydream about her new if it was a girl? Maybe they could actually meet in person someday a long time form now.

"What are you doing Pinky?" asked a snotty voice. I looked up at Ino. She's a popular girl. She only got that popularity because she was the first to date the Uchiha brothers. Sasuke and Itachi. Well she first dated Sasuke and then dated his older brother which is a grade ahead of us. They are both really smart, in all the advanced classes. They are really cute but... I'm a nobody.

I looked away. It was better not to talk to her. Maybe she will see a fly and get distracted. Yes, Ino is the type of girl to have that happen to her. I've seen it once before. Speaking of the devil. A fly came into view. If I watch it long enough, she'll notice it and watch it as well.

Soon Ino looked to the fly and watched closely. Success! I stood and moved away from her. Like I said mot the brightest lightbulb in the box. I continued to think about my new friend. I wonder how cool he or she is.

Soon the bell rang telling us to go to our first class. The school day dragged on and on. I was heading to my locker and I turned the corner a little to fast and nearly crashed to the floor. I looked up to see... OMG! I nearly knocked down Itachi Uchiha! I could have past out on the spot. He didn't seem mad though.

He kneeled down and picked up a book of mine that fell out of my hands when I bumped into him. He looked at me and placed the book on top of the others I was holding. "Sorry." he apologized and was soon gone. The rest of the night went in haze.

The next morning Sakura once again rushed to school and into her advisory room before many people. In the place she placed her note was the replay form her friend! Sakura's heart fluttered.

_Dear Happy Junior,_

_Cool, your only a grade below me. Cool answers too. Yes I believe we have that for lunch too. Also you don't seem to... gitty to me. I like your personality. You seem nice. Something this school has enough of. I have one brother and I have this class 5__th__. So you're a girl... well I'm a boy. There could always be a chance that we have a class together just didn't know it. How was your day? I will talk to you later. GoodBye!_

_Your new friend,_

_Interested Senior_

**A/N: Please don't put me in this corner! (Shacks with fear) It's full of dead fangirls and rocks! ROCKS! Please let me out! Please rate and review! have a good day!**


	3. someone to care for another

It started with a note

This is a little IOU to sasukeloves. This story idea is hers. I read it from her story Notes in a desk. I recommend the story it was a little interesting.

**A/N: Good news everyone! I'm alive! (Awws heard in the background) Well then! First! Thank you to my new body guard NejDei-ILY who hopfully hasn't given up on me because... (Dramatic scream) IRULETHEWORLD!!!!! You killed my guard!!! (Throws potion on gaurd) Don't leave me yet! Also thanks to Zanna-chan who also pulled my from the scary corner! Please enjoy!! This is for you all!**

As if it has become a sixth sense to me. I grabbed out a plain white piece of paper and my favorite purple pen. I stopped to make sure that no one was looking in my direction. When I was sure everyone was ignoring me I looked at the paper and began to write to my friend.

_Dear Interested Senior,_

_My day was fine thanks to you. I say that because at this school; I'm a nobody. I guess my life is kind of dull and sad. Thank you! People usually don't like my personality, you're a first. You seem kind yourself. So you have a brother? Cool. I wish I had someone... sorry! You probably don't care. So is your brother in my grade? Are you the older brother or is he? Also you say that you have this class 5__th__? I believe that's an... uhh... it's ether a Math class or an English class. I believe. I could be way off. Anyway, are you a nerd or a bad boy? Or a normal boy or a tough guy? Just curious! A girl's curiosity once again gets the best of her! Sorry! Please don't be offended by what I say! Like I said earlier; I'm a nobody. Anyway, advisory is almost over! Got to go! Write me back! See ya!_

_Yours truly,_

_An overly nosy junior_

I read over the note a few times to make sure there was no mistakes in my writing. I smiled at it and stuffed in into the desk for my new friend to find in 5th period. I laid my head on my hands while my elbows rested on the desk.

I started to think about my knew friend. I thought about what I knew about him. Well first off it's a boy (hopefully), his favorite color, for the most part, is red, he has a brother, he's a senior, he's 17 years old, and that's pretty much all I guess. I think a know a little bit about this person.

With all my luck I could be imagining this whole thing! If that is the real deal then I might as well die now! For the first time in a long time I don't feel alone! I wonder how long this will last?

The rest of the day was really boring. Very uneventful. Like my everyday life. I got ok grades in some of the tests that I took either the day before or two days before. I went home did my homework, ate dinner, took a shower and went straight to bed.

The next day I sailed through my morning routine and was school in the matter of 54 minutes.I went to my desk and opened it and grabbed the piece of paper. I opened it to reveal the letter's content.

_Dear Nosy Junior,_

_I didn't know that I caused people to have good days. Maybe I'm some kind of guru under this teenage form? You never know. A nobody? I can't believe that. You seem kind, but not everything is how it seems, I guess. I don't care about what other people think. I still like your personality. Don't ever change it 'cause someone doesn't like it, got it? It may not seem like much now, but you have me, even if that sounds cheesy. To tell the truth I kind of do care. I think that everyone should have at lease one person in their life that cares about them. And if I'm yours then this is all going down hill. Yes, my little brother is in your grade. You are right, it's math. Now of what I am, that is a matter of opinion. Personally I think that I'm a normal boy but that's just me. Others could think different. What do I sound like to you? I still don't think you're a nobody. I'm not offended either. I hope you don't feel alone anymore._

_Your friend,_

_Sappy teenage boy_

**A/N: So!? How was it?!? About time right? From now on it's going to be from Sakuras POV! Thank you to the people who silently stood up to IRULETHEWORLD and the ones who spoke out against it! (Smiles at readers) Thank you everyone! Also IRULETHEWORLD this is for you. I know that you have issues. You made it clear to me! I don't mean to sound mean. Your awesome! Everyone is! Please rate and review!**


	4. Both of them are sappy

It started with a note

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the slow update!! Please forgive me!! Also, IRULETHEWORLD, I don't hate you. Neither does my reader, right? Tell me how you feel readers, Enjoy! This is to IRULETHEWORLD, my bodyguard, and everyone else who hasn't given up on me!**

This is a little IOU to sasukeloves. This story idea is hers. I read it from her story Notes in a desk. I recommend the story it was a little interesting.

A smile graced my face. I guess that I look forward to this every day now. I pulled out my purple pen and a piece of paper. I was so anxious to talk to him more. I felt as though I knew him. For once in a long time, I don't feel alone. I am happy.

_Dear Sappy teenage boy,_

_Well, you do cause me to have good days. To tell the truth, I've felt alone until you came along. Hey look! We're both sappy! Maybe you are a guru. You never know. Yes, a nobody. If you knew me you would. Well, if you knew me I wouldn't be a nobody I guess. I seem kind? In my opinion, I'm a little bitter but you're entitled to your opinion. I wont. I promise. Thank you. I'll hold you to that. That sounds a little cheesy but I wont tell if you don't. No one has ever said that to me before. That they care. I don't believe I've ever heard that before. Not even from my parents. So that means my life is all down hill? Thanks. Cool, I'm smartical. You have a normal side to you, I guess. To me? You are.... unpredictable. The truth? I really don't feel alone anymore. Thank you. As for your brother, maybe I know him. I may know you too. Oh! Class is about to start. I'll see you later. Well, talk to you later._

_Yours truly,_

_Not so lonely girl_

I was happy with my paper. I reread over it and stuffed it into the desk. I put my pen away and waited for the bell for class.

The first half of the day was the same until lunch. I was walking with my lunch tray to my table on the vacant side of the lunch room. I guess that it really isn't _vacant _but not many people sit around here so that's what I call it. As I walked by the popular kids table, Ino stuck her foot out. I tripped of course. Everyone laughed. Well, everyone at the popular kids table but Itachi, Sasuke, Hinata, Neji and TenTen.

I felt tears in my eyes. Food stained the front of my shirt. I felt like crying. I looked down at the floor and start to stand up. I felt someone grab my arm to help me. I looked up to see Itachi. I froze to stare. His eyes looked sad. "Are you ok?" he asked in his deep voice.

Now I really wanted to cry.I pulled my arm away. I'm too worthless to have him touch me. "Yeah." I muttered. I stood up quickly, thanked him and disappeared out of the room. I went to the bathroom where I cried alone.

The next day I walked into my advisors and to my desk. There was a letter in black pen. I pulled it out and read.

_Dear Not so lonely girl,_

_Hmmmm... how do you feel today? I'm glad that I make you happy. You wont be alone anymore. I promise. I cherish friends. I hate to lose them. Great, we can be sappy together. See, what did I tell you? Guru in teenage form. I guess you don't. Well, I feel like I know and I still say I like your personality. Bitter? If there is something your not, that's it. Believe me. I've seen bitter. More then I'd like. Good. I want you to. It'll be our little secret, kay? Not even your parents?! I get told that like 9 times a day! I can't believe that!! I'm sorry. I care, kay? I'll keep telling you that. I care. I care. I care. There. Normal? Cool. Unpredictable? Now that is where you are wrong, my friend. I am very predictable. I'll tell you. I'm glad that you don't feel alone. There is no need to. It sucks to be alone. I would know. Maybe we know each other. Wouldn't that be weird? I think so. Oh? Ok. Talk to you later!_

_Forever here,_

_Predictable boy _

**A/N: How was it? Also, I need a beta for my stories!! If you want to be my beta, let me know what ones you want to beta for, kay? I don't hate you IRULETHEWORLD. Have a good day! Please rate and review!**


	5. Itachi Uchiha could be

It started with a note

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update! Here please enjoy!**

This is a little IOU to sasukeloves. This story idea is hers. I read it from her story Notes in a desk. I recommend the story it was a little interesting.

I smiled like a fool. I'm always so happy when I get replies. It warms my heart to know that someone is out there and cares enough to voice it. A little. I guess you really don't know if he's a lie or not, just saying what I want to hear but knowing when and where to say it. I guess that's always the possibility.

My heart hurts just thinking that. I grabbed a new piece of paper and my favorite purple pen that I always write in. I thought about what I wanted to write down and then went away.

_Dear Predictable boy,_

_Me? Well, my day is ok, as of right now. I'm glad you're glad. You really mean that?! Aww!! I think I'm gonna cry now! I think I would too, if I had any, but, you're the best I'm gonna get, aren't you? Hehe! Just kidding! Wow, you still like my personality? Amazing! People always have to find something wrong with it. I guess it's refreshing to know that someone actually likes it. Sometimes I just feel bitter. Whatever, right? You've seen bitter? Like who? Yep! Our little secret! Tell no one! Pinky promise? Not even my parents. Some people are lucky, aren't they? It's cool, not your fault. Thank you. Oh? I'm wrong? Tell me so. Very predictable? You don't seem to be. Thank you, again. Sometimes you need to be alone. It does! I would know, being alone most of my life. You? You used to be alone? Maybe we do. That would be so weird! Hm. Yeah. Hey, tell me what you think? Should we meet? Like in school with lots of kids around?_

_Let me know!_

_Yours truly!_

_Serious happy girl_

I was so happy with this! I mean really. I really like this one. I put it back into it's little hiding place. My heart fluttered at the thought of being able to have a real friend. I smiled as class started.

I skipped lunch. I couldn't bare to enter that room and take of the chance of being laughed at or, being tripped again. I don't think my heart can take I skipped after lunch was P.E. I went to quickly get changed. All the popular kids are in my P.E. class.I wanted to get out of the changing room before anyone else showed up.

I got changed and ran out just as other people showed _up. _Woot!Boo yeah! I walked over to the teacher and sighed myself in. I went and ran 3 laps around the gym and went to my station. Unlucky me shares a station with Ino, Sasuke, Gaara, Ami, Karen, TenTen, Hinata, and Naruto. Some aren't as bad as others.

Ino was hanging all over Sasuke and Hinata was quietly talking with Naruto who was talking very and Karen were hanging all over Gaara. TenTen was over by the group to out left. They were also Juniors. She was taking to Neji. To our right was a Seniors group.

That held Konan, Sasori, Pein, Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, Tobi and Deidara. They all chatted quietly together. Well all but Pein and Konan. Those too were in a lip lock and didn't look like they weren't coming apart for air anytime soon.

I walked over to my station and started to stretch. I'm like the only person that does stretch. We each have a team partner with the ones to our right is our partners. Mostly because of the Uchiha brothers. I mostly pair up with Konan. She's really cool. She's got the real good spunk. She's like a sister, kinda. She always threatens to beat Ino up a lot.

Class finally started and we were about to join our partners but the teacher decided to pair us up. I got paired up with Itachi Uchiha.I wanted to cry. I felt so embarrassed because of what I did. I don't want to face him.

He looked into my eyes. I blushed lightly. "Are you ok?" he asked in his normal deep voice. I nodded slowly. "Yeah. I'm sorry about the other day." I said softly. Itachi shrugged. "It's ok." I feel a lot worse now.

He smirked at me. "You shouldn't be so worrisome. Someone can take only so much of Ino." he shrugged and gave a calm look."I don't mind. I'm used to being alone." he waved it off. I blinked. Alone? I stared at him dumbly. "I never said anything about being alone." I said softly. He blinked slowly. Kisame ran by laughing his ass off, Naruto was chasing him with death in his eyes.

The bumped Itachi. He moved forwards toward me a little. Something fell from his pocket. I leaned down to pick it up when I saw that it was a black pen. Fancy looking.

**A/N: How was that? I need 4 reviews to update! Have a good day! Rate and review!**


	6. Importaint Note

**Authors Note...**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating, a close friend of mine is in the hospital and is dying. I need to be with him. I'm sorry, I will update as soon as I can. I'm sorry don't loose faith in me. I will update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading this. I will try to update soon. Have a good day everyone. Thank you for your support.**

**~Cherry Blossom Girl13~**


	7. Hellish weekend meet hellish Monday

****

It started with a note

A/N: Sorry for the slow update! Cloud is Ok... Anyway, thank you everyone for your support! Please enjoy.

My eyes widen. "Is this...?" I whisper. Itachi reatches his hand out for the pen.

"Thanks. It's my favorite pen. Kisame has been borrowing it a lot lately, I just got it back. He gave it back like a minute ago, so... yeah..." He mumbles looking like he had to explane why he had a pen in his pocket.

My heart thuds loudly in my chest. "Does.... does Kisame have a little brother... one in this grade?" Itachi blinks.

"Yes."

"His favorite color...?"

"Red, I believe. Why?"

"Oh," I studder lowering my head. Ignoring his question. "Um... one final question..."

"...'Kay. What is it?" Itachi narrows his eyes suspitiously.

I swallow. "What does he have 5th?"

"Simple. Math." Itachi's eye avert to his running friend. "What does it matter? Obessed with Kisame? I can call him over if you want..." he offers slowly, eyes watching me closely.

I gasp. "Oh! No need, um, I, uh-"

"Ok! One partner on this side of the line, the other over there. Naruto, Kisame, if I have to catch you, your fish-fry and a dead fox now stay put!" the teacher, Anko, bellows. I shrink back wishing to die.

I think Kisame is the one I was looking for. The mysterious Senior.

* * *

I survive the day and go home. I do homework and stare at the wall until my alarm clock goes off, telling me it is time to get ready for school. I had not slept an inch. I couldn't force myself to move around. I couldn't get moving, couldn't motivate myself to get ready for school.

I sigh and drag myself into the bathroom. I lean over the toilet and stare at my reflextion. I almost want to go back to bed and stare, but mom would get mad if I skipped school. Swallowing a lump, I jab my finger to the back of my throat and hurl right into the toilet. Yesterday's half digested breakfest. Nasty.

I lazily drag myself to my mom's room and step in, she's sleeping. I shake her arm. She jerks awake and looks over at me, disoriented for a moment before groaning, "What, Sakura?"

"I threw up." I tell her. She is quiet for a moment. She stands up and follows me to my bathroom, it's starting to stink. One glance at the toliet and she leaves, grabbing my phone to call me in sick. I flush and crawl into bed. My stomach hurts. Note to self, never force self to throw up ever again, especially is you haven't eaten in some time. Painful.

After an hour of staring at the ceiling, listening to my stomach growl hungerly, I half heartedly head down the stairs into the kitchen and get myself some cereal. I eat 3 bowls before sitting on the couch. Mom comes down a moment later, looks at me, kisses my forehead, mutters something about going to be working late, and is out the door.

Truthfully, I couldn't bring myself to care.

* * *

When I open my eyes again, it's to the sound of mom walking into the house downstairs. I hear her heels clack against the wood floors as she does the same thing as she does every day. Lays her purse on the kitchen table, flips through mail, kicks her shoes off then heads for the stairs except this time she made a detour to come and see me. She checks my temperature with a hand to the forehead and tells me to get a good night sleep for I have school on Monday.

I barely heard her.

* * *

All weekend, I sat in bed, stareing. Occationally, I would go eat, go to the bathroom and help mom out where ever she was and grab a book to read when I felt like it. The books hasn't been touched sense.

I keep thinking that Kisame could possibly be the secret friend. Personally, I don't like Kisame, he is never nice, is always picking fights and doesn't seem to care for anyone but number one. There could possibly be more to it then that, possibly the deep torchered soul, but I serously doubt that as a possibility.

No matter how many times I tried to think of it being someone else, I can think of no one else, other then Itachi. It fits them both. Both have large loving families and girls adore them both. The only other one that holds any possiblilty would have been Pein, if he wasn't already head-over- heels for Konan and had a little sister to add to the little brother. Twins. Sakura and Naruto. They're furturnal.

What am I to do now?

I roll over and look out my window at the late noon sky. I've barely slept. I need to sleep.

I close my eyes and try to sleep. Damn insomia. I get my medication that I have neglected to take and swing two pills. I sit in bed for about a half hour longer before nearly falling dead asleep on my feet.

Magically, I slept through the night. Magically, I made it through the weekend without one suicidal thought and maically, the first person I see on my way to school was Kisame. The Itachi came into view. What made it all so much worse was when they spotted me, they moved in to intercept me.

**A/N: How was it? Let me know. Have a good day.**


	8. Schoolwise panic

It started with a note

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update! Please enjoy!**

My pusle goes wild. My head suddenly feels light and I'm sure I'm about to pass out. They are gonna laugh at me! They probably know that I'm the one that wrote the letters and now they are coming to laugh at me! What am I gonna do? What. Am. I. Going. To. Do?

So out of fear, I act on impulse. I tense up and start running as fast as I can. I am _so _glad that I'm in the presidential state for my running. So when I wanted to get away. I got _far far away. _

I slam into the brick on the side of the school and try to calm down, my breath deep and labor. I don't look back to see if they are following. I need to go somewhere that they cannot follow me... like... like... the girls bathroom! With my next destination I rush into the school and down the main hall, around a corner and pull the girls bathroom door open and throw myself inside and press my back against it. My heart pounds so wild that I'm sure that I'm gonna pass out.

I stand up and walk over to the sink. Turning on the cold water, I splash it on my face.

OK, breath, come now, maybe _just maybe, _they were just walking past you and you freaked for nothing. Maybe they saw one of their friends on the other side of you and they went to go see them and you made a fool of yourself by running away like your ass was one fire. Way. To. Go!

The girls' bathroom door opens up and I tense up, then melt slowly when it's just a few girls, talking about their weekends. I splash more water in my face and then dry it with paper towels. I pretend to be messing with my hair when the girls walk over to the sinks to wash their hands. I flick invisible lint off my shirt and the girls leave without even sparing me a word or glance.

My breath comes out in a whoosh and I lean my forehead against the mirror, closing my eyes. The door opens again and I couldn't move around quick enough before someone said, "Sakura? Hey, it's Konan."

I freeze and look at the beautiful blue haired girl. Her make-up covered face shines back at me. She watches me with couculating eyes. She walks up to the mirrior and reaplies her eye shadow.

I swollow. "H-Hi Konan." I take a retreating step toward the door.

Konan turns to look at me. "Wait, can we talk a minute?" Her eyes hold mine. Hesitantly, I nod. My heart beating a thousand miles a minute.

Of _course _Konan would come in here. She's a girl for crying out loud! God I'm so dumb!

"Good," Konan smiles a soft friendly smile, one I've only seen when she talks to Hinata. Like she's talking to something soft and delicate. "I have a friend who, well, he started talking to this mysterious girl. She's all he can talk about. Well, the gang and I have kinda banded together to find out who she is, and I came to the conclution that, she, this girl... she's you, isn't she?" Konan's eyes study mine.

I could tell her the truth, tell her that I am the one who wrote those letters, that I'm the one who started pouring my heart out to a total stranger, that I'm the one who is hopeless and alone. Or, I could say, "I have no idea what your talking about, Konan. I'm sorry. Whoever you're looking for, it isn't me."

Konan's face falls. "Really? Because, you retreated from Itachi and Kisame really fast this morning. They wanted to talk to you. But you were apparently there one moment and half way to school the next. Girl, you can run."

I blush. "Yeah, well, I uh, gotta meet a teacher for a uh test retake, bye Konan, nice talking to you." I scurry out the door right as Konan calls after me.

"Oh! Wait Sakura! Kisame and Itachi-" the door closes before I can catch what she has to say. I run right into someone and stumble backwards a few steps before regaining balance. Konan bursts out the door and runs into me. "-are out there waiting." she finishes. Damn.

I blink and slowly look up at the men before me. "Uh... excuse me, I need to see a teacher." I dart down the hall as fast as I can, calls muffle and mix together. I can't desipher them or want to for that matter. It's official, I will run away for the rest of my life.

Slowly, I wonder the halls until school starts, hiding in every empty classroom when I hear voices coming my way. What a way to live. In fear. Not cool. How am I to avoid them in PE? Maybe I should prepare what I am going to say. Yes, I need it to be something convincing, something that will get them off my back. Then I'll make 'myself' have to move away or something. Yes! That's it! So, what am I to say?

The day slowly passes by and when lunch shows up, I sit alone in the corner of the cafeteria without food. My stomache in knots and the sound of food makes me naustious. Smelling it is makeing me sick, now that I'm thinking about it. I lay my head on my forearms and close my eyes, trying to close the sounds and smells out.

"Hey!" Someone's voice snaps me out of my light slumber. I jump up, feeling stiff and scared.

It Konan. "Why have you been avoiding me today?" She demans, eyes hard and warning. I look behind her to see all those older friends of hers. Her boyfriend and their posse, including Itachi and Kisame, all staring at me.

I stand up slowly. "No reason. I just want to be left alone." I say softly, my eyes downcast.

"There has to be a reason. You don't do something for no reason."

"I just want to be left alone." I repeat, softer. The cafeteria seemed to have gotten louder. Everyone yelling and shouting over one another to be heard.

"So spill, what are you running from."

"Can you please leave me alone?"

"What?"

"I want to be left alone."

Konan leans in a little. "What did you say?"

I look up, my patients running thin. "Leave me alone, please."

My voice is drowned out in the noise. Konan blinks, staring at me, trying to comprehed what I was saying. Possibly reading my lips. "I'm sorry, one more time."

I snap. _"Leave me alone! _I just want everyone to _leave me alone! Get it? Leave. Me. Alone! I'm sick and tired of being everyone's enemy! Leave me be!"_

I run out of the now silent cafeteria. I don't stay to see anyone's reaction. I run out of the shool and down the sidewalk, all the way across town and into the forest, even then I don't stop sprinting until I'm in the forest on the far side of town. I slow to a jog and travel further into the forest only stopping when I trip over a branch and fall onto my face.

Then I scream. Loud. Long. I just scream and cry. Rational thought was absent. I couldn't stop the flood of emotion that rushed out of my through my tears.

"Why..." I sob, looking at the dirt in front me, distastefully. "Why must I break down in front of a crowd for someone to know that something is wrong?"

I curl into a little ball and close my eyes, letting the sobs rack through my body as I fall into slumber.

* * *

Someone is calling me. I can hear their voices. Who would be looking for me? Mom, oh, don't worry I'll make dinner here in a second. Wait- I'm not in my warm bed! Where am I?

Memories for earlier flood through my mind. So I ran away and now people are looking for me. No way. The school must have called to report sense I left the school without permission. Great, now my mom is going to flip. She's going to be so angry.

I shiver and open my eyes, there feels like cinder blocks on my eye lids. It's night time, and I can see many flash lights off in the distance. How many people are looking for me?

My whole body is cold. The cold dirt digs into my flesh. My muscles are weak and I can't force myself to get up. I try but end up falling back down, my eye stay open no longer. My conscious mind starts to slip away when I hear, "I found her! She's over here! Get a medic, she's unconsious."

**A/N: Hm. Ok. Rate and Review. Have a nice day!**


	9. A friend

It started with a note

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update! This is kinda a filler chapter more then anything else. Please enjoy anyway and sorry for it being so short.**

I'm in someones arms. We're moving- I can tell. They stumble slightly. Someone hisses, "Careful!"

The person holding me growls impatiently. "I know! Give me space! You want me to trip? No? Good, now back off!" The voice snaps. I shiver and force my eyes open. The boy holding me was Uchiha, no doubt about it. Black eyes, black hair, pale skin, handsome face. What really gave it away was the family crest on his shoulders and no doubt on his back.

He's part of the Police Force.

His hair is longer then Sasuke's but much shorter then Itachi's. His goes to his shoulders, dark black- maybe it's the night?- but with long bangs like all Uchiha's have it.

"Lay... me down..." I whisper in a raspy voice. The man holding me looks down at me. A small scar laying across his lips. A gentle white color. But noticeable.

"Sorry, Miss Haruno, no can do. We have an ambulance up ahead waiting for you. You need hospital attention. Your freezing cold." the man says. His partner comes into view- It's Itachi. He looks down at me with unreadable black eyes.

"Konan is worried." is all he says. All he get's the chance before my vision turns black.

**Beep... beep... beep...**

I open my eyes. It's all dark. It must still be night. I yawn softly and wipe the sleep from my eyes. I look around. I'm in a hospital room. Oh god, mom is gonna kill me! I am so dead.

**Beep.. beep.. beep!**

I look at the monitor that I could only assume shows my heart beat. It's beeping a lot faster then it was a moment ago. Oh yes, it is because I am in the middle of a freak out. That explains it.

I take a deep breath and try to calm down. I look around to spot a lamp on the night stand next to me. I click it on and light floods this corner of the room. I blink, a piece of paper catches my attention. I flip the paper over and spot the intricate black writing. Just like the boy at school... does. It's the same writing.

_Dear Serious Happy Girl,_

_I'm glad to hear that you were having a good day when you wrote this. I guess by now it's an understatement for me to say that you were probably not having a good day anymore. I can't help but believe that this was my fault more then anyone elses. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry to of caused you so much trouble. Although, I must say, I guess I did some good. Wither you would think so or not. _

_I met your mother today. I'm sorry, but I blabbed. I told her about us talking, about what we talked about. About all that you said to me and how you are treated at school. Yes, I know who you are. And now that I think about it, you have had nothing but terrible treatment from Ino Yamanaka and I feel bad for letting it go on for so long. I guess, I never really thought how it might be affecting you as a person. I am no better then Ino because I didn't stand up for you._

_Your mother... looked, in a word, devistated. She seemed naturally surprised. She told me that you hadn't had a friend over sense you were about 5. She also told me that you don't go out anymore and hide in your room. Why? Why don't you have any friends?_

_No. That's wrong. Konan, she wants to be your friend. So do I._

_I will be a good friend, Sakura. I promise. No need to worry anymore. Konan and I, we will protect you. And I'm sure my other friends would love to be your friend too. I will see you again when you wake up._

_A worried new friend,_

_Itachi Uchiha._

Water droplets land on the paper, smearing the ink slightly. It takes me a moment to realise that it's tears. I'm crying. So all along my secret friend was Itachi Uchiha. And he offered to be my friend even afterward. He and Konan. They want to be my friends. But... why?

I lay the paper down onto the stand again and turn the light off. I lay back down and stare at the ceiling. I... have a friend. Itachi and Konan want to be my friend. I wipe the tears away and pull my thin covers up to my chin. I turn to my side.

A smile crosses my face. I... I have a friend.

**A/N: Let me know what you think! Leave a comment! Rate and review! Have a good day!**


	10. Better life

It started with a note

This is a little IOU to sasukeloves. This story idea is hers. I read it from her story Notes in a desk. I recommend the story it was a little interesting.

**A/N: Oh my goodness! How long has it been since the last time I updated? I'm so sorry that it's been so long. I've been meaning to update sooner but I never found the time. I will remedy that.**

I wake groggy and shift around restlessly for about twenty minutes before officially declaring myself awake. I sit up and look around the room pathetically, trying to get a feel of what time it is. I know it's gotta be early because it's not very bright out but there is still a bit of light peaking through the curtains.

Now is the time that I wish I had my own cell phone or maybe a watch would be okay too but money is tight and those are luxuries I just can't afford. No matter, I think things will start looking up from now on.

I can't stop the smile that spreads across my face. I have a friend. Konan, she's always been so nice to me and was always the closest I had to a friend but I was too afraid to be hopeful but now... she wants to be my friend! Itachi even said so. Why would he have to lie?

And Itachi... wow. What is a girl to think? All this time my mysterious note leaving friend was really one of the most popular boys and school-and one of the most nicest? This is all too much and so quick! It almost seems too good to be true.

I sneeze and frown, now noticing that I feel like shit. Maybe I caught some cold. Probably from freezing over in the woods last night.

"How do you feel, dear?" someone asks.

I jump and look at the nurse standing at the foot of my bed. She is older with graying brown hair and kind blue eyes. She holds a tray of food in her hands.

"I'm sorry," she says nicely, "I didn't mean to frighten you. I brought you breakfast. You must be starving."

As if my stomach has a mind of it's own, a growl erupts from my belly and I blush, lowering my head. "Uhh, yes ma'am."

She laughs sweetly, "Ohh guilty as charged." she puts the tray on a bed pan and lays it on my lap. "How do you feel?" she asks again, while smoothing out my bed sheets.

"Sick." I answer and take a bite of the food, cringing at the taste. The nurse laughs.

"I would assume so, you were outside in the freezing cold for so long. And what is with that look?" she gives me an expectant face, "Eat up. It wont kill you, I promise. But, you do look a bit thin, you should probably eat a big lunch when you get home."

I look up from my 'food' with a surprised look on my face. "I can leave today?"

The nurse smiles, "Of course. The doctor just wanted to keep you here over night to make sure your fever went down and it did a little after 3 o clock this morning. You just have a common cold now. No need to worry." she stops as if thinking of something before she continues, pointing to herself, "I'm Rachel. I've been watching over you since you got here last night. My shift is about to end and I wanted to bring you something before I went home."

I nod slowly. "Thank you, Rachel. I'm sorry you had to go through so much trouble for my sake."

Rachel pats my arm. "Oh don't you worry about that, darling. I'm happy to help. But," she looks over at me with a really kind smile, "A thank you is always appreciated. Thank you, sweetheart."

Something on her side beeps. She pulls up a little device and glances at it with a concentrated look. "Well, my shift is over, hun. Is there anything I can get for you before I go?" she looks up at me.

I shake my head but then think of a question. "When can I leave?"

"When your mother comes back to sign you out." With that, she gave me a sweet smile, a little wave and quietly left my room.

Mom picks me up a few hours later. The moment I'm out of bed, her arms are around me. She sobs into my shoulder and holds me tightly against her. "I-I had-d no idea y-y-y-you felt that waaaaaayyyyyy!" She sobs.

I don't respond but hold her close, happy to have her arms around me, to see that maybe, just maybe she does love me and she does care about me. Maybe she never had the chance to prove it to me and now she feels really bad about it.

I lower my head a bit so my lips were at her ear, "I love you, mom."

She pulls back and kisses me multiple times each time saying, "Oh, I love you too. I love you so much."

Somehow, I knew she meant it. My mother never showered me with as much love as she did the day I came home from the hospital. She stayed home from work and spent the entire day with me. Talking about what I have been going through all these years and how she can make it better. She called out for pizza and we watching old movies from when my dad was around. I watched mom hold me in her arms all the time and call me her reason for existing. I never knew how much she loved me.

The next day, Wednesday, mom woke me up and asked if I was ready to go to school. If I wasn't ready, she assured me it was fine to stay home, but I thought that maybe I should go. I need to get out and move about. I don't want to have mountains of homework to return to and there is people waiting to see me.

The news yesterday did a little segment on me, which I'm not looking forward to facing at school but, Konan... she'll be there and maybe even Itachi. He did say they want to be my friends and maybe helping me out is what friends do for each other.

I get ready and walk to school slowly, almost dreading it. I'm scared that everything will be like it used to be... and I'm also scared that it wont be anything like I hoped. Please, who ever can hear me, let me make it through this day. Please.

"Hey." Someone touches my shoulder. I jumps and spin around. It's Itachi and Kisame. Kisame kinda hanging back, seemingly giving us space to talk. Itachi pulls his hand back with a little apologetic smile. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

I shake my head. "It's fine." I say lightly. I wanted to ask him, if what he said in his letter was true, that he wanted to be my friend, but I'm scared that maybe he'll reconsider or think that I'm weird or maybe he only said it to be nice, he didn't want to actually be friends with a little girl like me.

The horror must have shown on my face because he smiles lightly and pats me on the shoulder, "Hey, don't look like that. I'm not that scary. Besides, Konan has been talking about you nonstop. She's gonna want some kind of inauguration for you into our group. It'll be somewhat humorous, I think. That and you'll get to see Hidan and Deidara bicker like a married couple." he attempts to ease my frightened mind.

I try to calm down, for both our sakes. "That sounds like fun."

Itachi laughs humorlessly. "Yeah right." he stops. We are in front of the school, people are looking over at us. He gives me a little nudge toward the school's front entrance. "You'll be fine. We're here for you."

I nod and take my first steps toward my school, and hopefully to a new, better life not only in school but hopefully out of it too.

**A/N: Well? Whatcha'll think? I know it's been so long sinse I updated any of my stories, but I'm trying to remedy that, as I said previously. So here is another chapter. I think I'm nearing the end so see ya!**


End file.
